


Equazione di una sera ubriaca risolta in un'alba marina.

by weeping_ice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1th War Era, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: C'era un castello, ma aveva visto giorni migliori.C'era un vecchio, perennemente occupato nel cercare tarasacchi e nel cantare canzoni popolari.E c'erano due ragazzi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Equazione di una sera ubriaca risolta in un'alba marina.  
>  **Pair:** Fabian/Remus  
>  **Prompt scelto/i:** stringa di dialogo, “Forse dovresti smetterla di andare in giro vestito in quel modo.” “Forse dovresti smetterla di essere così per bene.”, immagine @ contest "Sceglila coppia e vinci un pacchetto" di Chu  
>  **Rating:** verdissimo  
>  **Genere:** fluff, romantico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** pre-slash, UST  
>  **Beta-reading:** gondolin_maid e appletree79 hanno dato la loro benedizione al file.  
>  **NdA:** allora, premetto ciò che ho deciso sui fratelli Prewett. Gideon e Fabian sono gemelli nati il 11 settembre 1955, mentre Molly, sorella maggiore, è nata il 30 ottobre 1950. Ne consegue che Remus sia più giovane di appena cinque anni.  
>  Niente, il tutto accade durante la prima guerra in luoghi che esistono realmente. Mi spiace, ma quando ho visto la foto di quella spiaggetta, mi sono innamorata e ho voluto ambientarvi la storiella.

St. Andrews si affacciava da secoli sulla costa scozzese, incombente eppure casalingo dalla sua locazione a strapiombo su quella piccola baia riparata da un costone di roccia. Un tempo quella fortezza doveva aver visto assalti, guerre, cavalieri e maghi, ma oggi era già curioso che qualcuno si avventurasse in quei prati isolati a quell'ora. Sopra di lui, un gabbiano volava in cerchi concentrici verso una serie di piccoli scogli, probabilmente pregustando una colazione a base di molluschi.

Remus respirò a fondo l'aria frizzante che accompagnava le prime luci di quell'alba autunnale, lasciandosi ricadere sulla morbida sabbia con le braccia allargate. Aveva sempre amato la costa di Fife, e in quelle tremende notti la tiepida aria del mare era un vero sollievo sulla sua pelle.

« Stavolta ti sei avvicinato molto al centro abitato ».

Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo verso il nuovo arrivato. Fabian lo osservava divertito dalla scogliera, appoggiato pigramente ad una delle pareti del vecchio castello in rovina, mentre si stringeva addosso il cappotto di lana.

Merlino, proprio lui dovevano mandare?! E Felpato dove diamine era?!

Le onde si infrangevano calme sulla costa e la sabbia sotto i suoi piedi si stava lentamente scaldando. Se fossero rimasti lì, nel primo pomeriggio avrebbero potuto camminare a piedi nudi sul bagnasciuga senza poi volersi tagliare i piedi per il troppo freddo. Non che volesse realmente rimanere troppo con Prewett, ma quell'angolo della costa scozzese aveva un suo malinconico fascino capace di stregarlo e, forse, di fargli perfino tollerare l'estrema vicinanza che quel ragazzo sembrava continuamente ricercare.

Remus si stiracchiò pigro e lento, sdraiandosi poi sulla sabbia che minacciava di penetrargli ovunque, perfino in posti che avrebbe preferito tenere per sé. « Credo di saper tornare senza scorta, Fabian ».

« Vuoi dire che sapresti Smaterializzarti, dopo la notte che hai passato, senza spaccarti a metà? » chiese il più vecchio, assumendo una finta aria sorpresa e portandosi una mano al petto. Merlino, quanto odiava il suo fare teatrale. « Permettimi di dubitarne, caro Lupin ».

Bene, ora Remus e Lunastorta sarebbero potuti salire tranquillamente su quella scogliera e fare quello per cui tutti condannavano a priori i lupi mannari. In fondo, a Gideon non sarebbe poi mancata così tanto quella… come la chiamava? Ah, sì, checca del suo gemello. Magari lo avrebbe perfino ringraziato.

Be', Gideon forse sì, ma Molly sarebbe stata senz'altro più dura da affrontare, almeno all'inizio. Poi avrebbe senz'altro capito anche lei che quella era la fine più appropriata per Fabian: sbranato dal ragazzo che tormentava da anni dopo l'ennesimo atteggiamento da prima donna. Magari nel giro di qualche mese e dopo avergli lanciato maledizioni appena inventate, ma alla fine avrebbe capito.

Sospirando, Remus cercò di ricacciare indietro Lunastorta e le immagini deviate di un sé ferino in cui una belva, apparentemente umana, mordeva quell'incosciente sul collo. Chissà se la pelle di Fabian aveva già assorbito il sapore leggermente salmastro dell'aria di quei luoghi o se sapeva dello stesso sapone di quando... no, era meglio non pensarci.

« Dimmi, Prewett, chi ti ha inviato qui, se posso chiedere? »

« È stato proprio Sirius, a dire il vero » ammise l'altro ragazzo, scendendo verso la piccola baia, particolarmente attento a dove metteva i piedi e ad evitare le macchie di muschio, probabilmente ancora scivolose per la rugiada, mentre Remus distoglieva momentaneamente lo sguardo.

Il vento soffiava lentamente, scuotendo i piccoli arbusti sulle rocce e sollevando in brevi folate i granelli di quelle che un tempo erano conchiglie, lasciando il suo culo a giacere su resti isolati e infilandogli nel naso quelli che Remus chiamava “secoli di storia” e il profumo dei cardi poco lontani. Davanti a lui la spuma del mare si infrangeva sugli scogli e sul piccolo litorale.

« Dovevo immaginarlo » ammise, scrutando annoiato un vecchio impegnato a cercare tarassachi tra le rovine, probabilmente per accompagnare una fetta di formaggio insapore. « E dimmi, Sirius dove doveva andare così urgentemente? »

Non si sarebbe dovuto voltare. La faccia esasperata e... delusa?! di Fabian era un autentico programma, un programma che gli smuoveva sempre qualcosa.

Merlino, forse aveva ragione Severus quando affermava che nel profondo non era tanto meglio dei suoi amici.

« Perdonami, ma non ho chiesto al tuo amico la storia della sua vita » rispose svelto il ragazzo, battendo col tacco delle scarpe sulla roccia alle sue spalle. « Avrà avuto un impegno con James o qualche faccenda per l'Ordine, lo conosci ».

Già, lo conosceva, e conosceva anche James, tanto da sapere che un loro impegno non poteva essere qualcosa di buono. Merlino, avrebbe dovuto già essere lì per fermarli. Era un vero peccato che quel piccolo angolo scozzese fosse tanto tranquillo da calmare perfino Lunastorta.

E così, mentre pensava ai disastri che i suoi amici stavano certamente combinando e al profumo dei cardi, così diverso dall'odore d'erba, pioggia e fango di casa sua, non si accorse che Fabian lo aveva raggiunto, finendo col sedergli vicino, troppo vicino, tanto vicino da poter sentire la consistenza del suo cappotto e la sua pelle accapponarsi per il vento freddo, esattamente come si erano ritrovati qualche sera fa nel capanno degli attrezzi dei Prewett dopo diversi bicchieri di whisky incendiario di troppo e meno abiti di quando erano entrati.

Il vento continuava a soffiare leggero portando con sé la voce stonata del vecchio e le prime grida del paese vicino. Nonostante il clima rigido, amava quell'angolo di Scozia, apparentemente impenetrabile alle Cruciatus ed alle morti di quegli ultimi anni, immobile e vivo fra i suoi campi, frastagliati dai cardi e dalle rocce.

« Forse dovresti smetterla di andare in giro vestito a quel modo » mormorò Fabian, accennando brevemente al suo cappotto liso e agli abiti consunti, rompendo il piccolo silenzio in cui erano rimasti avvolti per qualche secondo.

Certo, non era la prima volta che quell'idiota trovava da ridire sul suo abbigliamento o sul suo modo di comportarsi, eppure Remus sentì Lunastorta digrignare i denti e il suo desiderio di mordere e sottomettere.

Sirius aveva proprio ragione: Purosangue, se li conosci li eviti.

« Forse dovresti smetterla di essere così per bene ».

E lì seppe subito di aver detto una cazzata enorme, perché il ragazzo che gli sedeva accanto su una deserta spiaggia scozzese, in quel primo accenno d'autunno, non poteva assolutamente essere definito 'per bene'.

In fondo, non era proprio Fabian quello più malvisto dei tre fratelli 'traditori del loro sangue' Prewett? Non era forse lui che tutti osservavano guardinghi, facendo attenzione a non accostarsi troppo alla sua persona e al suo stile 'insano'? L'unica nota positiva stava nella consapevolezza di quel ragazzo che, cielo, puntualmente approfittava di questa normale e giusta reticenza sociale per proteggersi da commenti 'sgradevoli'. E Remus, grazie tante, ne sapeva qualcosa sui commenti 'sgradevoli' e sui loro effetti.

« E da quando io sarei per bene? » domandò divertito Fabian, tracciando piccoli cerchi sulla sabbia morbida. Aveva dita lunghe e curate, seppur nodose, perché non se n'era mai accorto?

« Be', immagino che non girare in mutande da donna sia già un inizio, per uno come per te »

Il respiro gli si spezzò subito in gola e si attorcigliò in un nodo con la bile che aveva appena rigurgitato addosso al malcapitato.

Non sapeva perché sentisse sempre il feroce bisogno d'essere cattivo con quel ragazzo, ma lo faceva naturalmente e con una certa soddisfazione, anche se vedere le sue dita arrestarsi di colpo sulla sabbia e stringersi in un pugno gli smuovevano qualcosa nello stomaco, qualcosa che aveva sentito solo quando Lily gli sorrideva dall'altro capo dell'aula di Trasfigurazione. O forse era soprattutto per questo che lo faceva?

Eppure Fabian era un uomo che aveva conosciuto ad Hogwarts, ma gli piaceva senza nessun motivo razionale e, allo stesso tempo, detestava vederlo così.

« Sei peggio di mio fratello ».

Ed essere peggio di qualcuno che continuava a presentare giovani ed avvenenti streghe al suo gemello, regalandogli però smalti e collant per Natale era una sentenza veramente dura da ingoiare.

Il gabbiano si era posato su uno degli scogli e col becco grattava la roccia, quasi sperasse di trovarvi qualcosa. Accanto a lui Fabian si stava togliendo le scarpe e le calze con meticolosa lentezza, quasi si stesse spogliando per qualcuno, affondando poi i piedi nella sabbia per il pudore e sibilando, probabilmente per il freddo.

Avrebbero veramente dovuto aspettare qualche ora prima che il pallido sole autunnale la scaldasse e potessero camminare a piedi nudi su quella riva, forse sarebbero potuti rimanere seduti in quella quiete. In fondo, nessuno dei due aveva realmente qualcosa di importante da fare per quel giorno e il vento sulla faccia cominciava ad essere quasi piacevole.

« Gideon non è tanto male, ma ha i suoi momenti idioti. Un po' come Sirius, se conosci il tipo ».

E da qualche parte in quella frase si nascondeva un 'Scusami, sono un coglione' che Remus faticava ad esprimere chiaramente. Normalmente non aveva paura dei suoi errori, ma John era sempre stato chiaro con il figlio: gli uomini, se si incazzano, non chiedono scusa. Mai.

Fortunatamente per lui, Fabian doveva averlo capito, perché si mise a fissare il nuovo volo concentrico di quel gabbiano con un'aria meno contrita e un sorriso celato, prima di sospirare e abbandonarsi contro di lui. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse essere così caldo, eppure il suo peso sembrava bruciargli la spalla e la linea delle vertebre marchiarlo, mentre scrutava le mani affondare nella sabbia, giù fino alla prima nocca, proprio dove qualche giorno prima si era tagliato sbucciando quelle arance...

« Comunque lo dicevo per te, coglione » mormorò Fabian stancamente, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri. « Ti sarebbe più facile avvicinarti agli altri, se ti presentassi meno... »

« Meno cosa? Meno licantropo? »

« Stavo per dire meno austero, ma anche il tuo è un argomento valido ».

Certo, perché Fabian poteva essere molte cose – e probabilmente era veramente tutto e più di quanto si diceva –, ma certamente non era tipo da ferire così gratuitamente.

No, quello era un compito per gente come Sirius, per gente come lui.

Il vecchio era ancora accucciato tra le rovine, apparentemente ignaro dei due ragazzi seduti sulla riva e intento a canticchiare un motivetto scozzese, da tempo fuori moda, che a Remus sembrava meravigliosamente familiare. Forse lo cantava sua madre quando era piccolo, magari mentre preparava la marmellata di mele per cui era tanto nota.

« Scusami, è che... »

« Lo so, questi sono i tuoi giorni. Ormoni sballati bla bla, irritabilità... »

« Così mi fai sembrare una femmina ».

L'aria si riempì della risata di Fabian, di una risata così diversa dal latrato di Sirius, eppure inconfondibile, destinata ad imprimersi sulla scogliera ed affrescare le rovine di St. Andrew, mentre il vecchio si allontanava sulle nuove, svelte ed allegre note di un diverso motivetto scozzese. Remus, seduto accanto a lui, sorrise triste, fissando quelle labbra, così diverse da quelle piccole e morbide di una donna, che aveva assaggiato quasi per caso una sola volta in una sera fredda e ubriaca.

Merlino, quanto avrebbe voluto sentirle di nuovo contro le sue, screpolate ed umide, magari mentre la mano di Fabian si muoveva lentamente sulla sua nuca o sotto la sua maglia, facendogli il solletico.

« Senti, Fabian... »

« Sai, questo è un giorno da ricordare » asserì solenne l'altro, rialzandosi e pulendosi alla meglio i pantaloni dalla sabbia. « Deve essere la prima volta che mi chiami per nome ».

E forse lo era veramente, ma dentro di sé pensava fosse più semplice non farsi coinvolgere da uno come il giovane Prewett, se non gli si concedeva l'uso del nome. Probabilmente era infantile, ma indubbiamente più semplice.

Il paese accanto era ormai sveglio e le rare risate dei bambini si muovevano intorno a loro, quasi a circondarli in una domestica tranquillità, incarcerando in qualche modo gli istinti ferini che Lunastorta continuava a fargli affiorare sottopelle. Di fronte a lui Prewett si stava lentamente stiracchiando, tendendo la lana del cappotto sui muscoli della schiena e la stoffa dei costosi pantaloni sulle gambe.

In un certo senso, gli mancava il peso di quel corpo massiccio contro la sua spalla e l'odore penetrante della pelle... ma che diamine gli veniva in mente?!

« Sii serio, volevo parlare dell'altra sera... »

« Stai tranquillo, sarò una tomba » lo interruppe brusco, gettando una piccola conchiglia grigiastra in acqua. La sua mascella era contratta e la voce usciva raschiando contro i denti stretti. « Con me la tua sbandata è... »

Ma Remus non seppe mai come sarebbe stata trattata la sua 'sbandata', perché in pochi secondi si era alzato e con grandi falcate aveva raggiunto l'altro ragazzo, afferrandolo per il colletto e costringendolo a voltarsi, fino a schiantarsi contro di lui, rischiando di farlo cadere sotto il suo peso.

Fabian ansimava appena contro di lui e il rossore delle sue guance quasi ne copriva le lentiggini, mentre il fiato corto gli scaldava piacevolmente il volto. Da quella distanza, Remus distingueva perfettamente i contorni della cicatrice che Rabastan Lestrange gli aveva lasciato nell'ultimo combattimento, un segno biancastro e pronunciato che andava dall'angolo dell'occhio destro al mento e che nemmeno le pozioni di Madama Chips o lo staff del San Mungo erano riusciti ad evitare. E lui voleva sentirla sotto le proprie labbra, sotto i denti e la lingua, esattamente come quella sera nel capanno, mentre le schegge di legno si infilavano nella sua schiena.

Alle loro spalle la marea si era alzata e le onde lambivano i loro piedi con spruzzi gelidi e salmastri. Sotto la sua pelle Lunastorta digrignava le zanne e scalpitava per reclamare ciò che sentiva suo, e forse Remus era finalmente pronto per giungere ad un compromesso con il lupo. Magari, se fosse stato fortunato, questo avrebbe perfino zittito un idiota insolente come Prewett.


End file.
